The use of a dual-chassis construction for slot cars is known. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,397, dated Aug. 3, 1971 and issued to Colletti, describes one such dual-chassis assembly in which a first chassis supports the front and rear wheel axles plus the car body. A second chassis pivots on the rear wheel axle and supports the car remaining components, including the car motor, the pin for contact with the racing car set track, and the contact brushes. Thus, the major weight of the car is supported separate from the chassis on which the wheels are mounted. Since this separate chassis also carries the guide pin and contact brushes, this helps maintain the same in better contact with the car track. Also, pivotally mounting the second chassis on the rear wheel is said to create a moment arm, further increasing contact of the guide pin and brushes with the racing car track.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a dual-body chassis assembly in which the car body is isolated from road shock and vibration for smoother ride and easier handling. This object is not a part of the U. S. Pat. No. 3,596,397.